Mossie
Mossie is a greenish brown tabby cat with bright green eyes. They are a resident of The Mystic Colony. Personality Mossie is a shy and kind cat who enjoys cloud-watching and caring for seedlings. They often express their love for the scent of herbs. Den Mossie’s den is in the southeast corner of town. There are colorful herbs and fireflies inside. Daily Routine 9 AM - Stand by den. 1 PM - Visit Krampy. 6 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Conch *Goldenseal *Catnip *Marigold *Valerian *Lavender *Scallop Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Mm? Something smells different... / O-oh! Hello! Oh, um... I'm Mossie... i-it's nice to meet you!” *: - Mossie, Intro *“Tsk... this again... / Tsk... suddenly something smells rather bad around here...” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Watch where you step! You might block the sun from the seedlings... / Careful!! You're blocking the sun for the seedlings! Honestly...” *: ''- One star'' *“Mmm? Oh hello... the clouds are interesting shapes today, aren't they?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Oh! Are you here to watch the seedlings as well? Or, umm... i-is there something I can help you with?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Oh, (Name)! Just in time! Care to join me for some cloud watching?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name)! There you are! I wanted to show you a new seedling I found... it smells so interesting! I can’t wait to show you when it blossoms!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“... ...? ...! / Oh! I'm sorry, were you talking to me?” *“...a-are you sure you want to talk to me?” *“Do you keep any flowers in your den, (Name)? I love how they smell when I wake up in the morning!” *“Oh, um... I don't mind if you want to stay around here. Just please watch for any of the growing plants and don't step on them. When the seedlings are little, they're fragile...” *“Mm? Oh, I like this spot because of how nice and sunny it is. / The perfect place for naps and growing seedlings!” 3 Stars *“Hmmm... I wonder what clouds smell like? Or taste like? / They look kind of like snow but they show up even on hot days... I wonder if a cat will ever know the taste of clouds..?” *“I know some cats love those shiny stones you can find in the mines, but I don't know. / They're pretty alright, but they don't smell like much. / But a plant! Now that not only can smell nice and look pretty, but you can sometimes eat it too!” *“(Name)! Are you back to see how the meadow is doing? It is so much fun to watch how everything changes with the seasons, isn't it?” *“The other day a cat came by smelling so strongly of fish...! My head was spinning!” *“You know, you've always got such interesting stories of wandering around the colony territory, (Name)! / You're such an adventurous cat! Your stories are even better than the ones the clouds tell sometimes...” 4 Stars *“I used to be so lonely... that is why I loved watching the flowers so often. They were pretty and I thought they were all I needed to keep me company. / But then you showed up!” *“(Name), if you ever need any help sprucing up your den just let me know! I know all the best smelling plants in the area. / You can never make a den smell too nice, you know.” *“(Name)... I’m so glad you’re here. Look, I found a nice warm patch to rest in! / Come watch the clouds with me... we can see who can count the most mouse-shaped ones, just like old times!” *“Oh someone told you, huh?! Well... I guess there is no keeping that secret. / I do have one of the best noses in all the colonies. I can smell a squirrel from a dozen trees away! / But... I always get distracted by the nice smelling plants, too, so I'm not the best hunter I'm afraid. But they just smell so nice...” *“You know, lately I get bored in the meadow. Isn't that weird?! I mean me, bored of all these free flowery smells! / But sometimes I can't wait and I want to look for you instead and see what you're doing. You're always so full of adventures and stories (Name)!” 5 Stars *“You know, things have gotten so nice since you arrived, (Name). / I used to think I'd never have someone to share how pretty the meadows are when they're blooming, but then you came along. I'm so glad you're here.” *: ''- Mossie'' |-|Gifts= *“(Name)! There you are! I've got a gift for you. It's a (Item). / You wouldn't believe how nice this smells... I couldn't wait to share it with you!” *: ''- Mossie Gift'' *“So, what did you think? Wasn't that gift just the best smelling thing around? I knew you'd love it!” *: ''- Mossie, After Gift'' *“O-oh! That's very sweet of you... but I can't accept this on top of everything else you've given me today.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Oh!!! (Name), are you sure? This... it smells so fascinating, thank you! / I'll be sure to share my next rabbit with you!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“(Name)! How did you know? I love the smell of this! Isn't it so nice and refreshing? / I'll enjoy it while watching the clouds... what a lovely way to spend the day! Care to join me?” *: ''- Love'' *“Mm? Why do you have... / Oh? Is this for me? Thank you!” *: ''- Like'' *“Huh? Did you bring this for the seedlings?” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Ah! A-are you sure about that??” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Oh no...!! The smell... I feel so dizzy... / ... ... .. ...” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“(Name)! What happened to you?! Oh, quick... I could have sworn I smelled some Goldenseal around here...” *: ''- Mossie (Player Low Health)'' *“Mmm?! Did you hear that, (Name)? I could have sworn I heard the rumble of thunder coming from your stomach... what was that?” *: ''- Mossie (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Festivals= *“Isn’t the forest lovely in spring? So many tiny seedlings growing up!” *: ''- Mossie, Spring'' *“O-oh! Hi there! How's your summer going?” *: ''- Mossie, Summer'' *“I like meeting cats here. Sometimes they bring good-smelling plants for me!” *: ''- Mossie, Autumn'' *“Have you seen the small seedlings poking through the snow? It makes me so happy!!” *: ''- Mossie, Winter'' |-|Weather= *“Oh dear..! Why have the clouds fallen from the sky today? It makes it so hard to see or smell anything!” *: ''- Mossie, Foggy'' *“Hmmm, today might not be the best day for cloud watching but at least it's nice and sunny. / The seedlings seem to enjoy it and you couldn't ask for nicer weather for a cat to find a good spot to nap in!” *: ''- Mossie, Sunny'' *“Oh! There is another flash! Oh dear! What has made the clouds so angry today?! / Maybe I better wait this out in my den... be careful, (Name)!” *: ''- Mossie, Thunderstorm'' Winter *“Hmmm... snow isn't rain and it's too cold for seedlings, but at least it's fun to find all the little tracks hiding in the snow. / I'm not very good at it though... I was following some for hours earlier until I realized I was just going in circles...” *: ''- Mossie, Snow'' *“This morning I saw some odd tracks outside of my den! I wonder what they were from...” |-|Outsider= *“Do the clouds look different where you live? Or are they the same?” *“O-oh! Oracle let you into our town? Neat!! / Maybe we can talk about what the world is like outside the Mystic Colony. If you have the time for it, that is.” *“What seedlings grow around your colony's home, (Name)?” *: ''- Mossie'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Mossie is one of eight custom cats and was made by Seri, a Kickstarter backer and YouTuber. *Mossie is the only non-marriageable resident in Cattails. *Mossie’s coat color can be obtained using the promo code BCSYPYDHLSKUVSN. *Mossie’s coat color, Mossy, is spelled differently from Mossie's name. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Mystic Colony